


Negotiations

by WotanAnubis



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, futa Zelda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zelda's relationship with Impa isn't really enough of a relationship for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> At first this fic was going to be more explicitly a Hyrule Warriors fic because Lana was going to make an appearance. But then my writing got in the way.

Princess Zelda enjoyed waking up. Not for the endless possibilities offered by the brand new day, though that was part of it, but simply because she enjoyed getting ready. Or, more accurately, having Impa get her ready.

The Sheikah woman stood in one of the shadowy corners of the royal bedroom, watching her. Zelda wondered, not for the first time, if Impa ever slept. She'd asked a few times, but never got a straightforward reply.

Zelda slipped out from under the covers and walked across to her dressing table. Impa detached herself from the shadows and followed the Princess, her boots somehow managing to be quieter than Zelda's bare feet.

Zelda sat down and waited patiently for Impa to take her place behind her, hairbrush in hand. It wasn't really a bodyguard's duty to untangle the royal bed head, but Zelda wouldn't have anyone else doing it and neither would Impa.

Zelda found herself humming dreamily while Impa carefully brushed her long, blonde hair and, occasionally, tangled with a difficult knot in as delicate a way as she could manage. For a few moments the Princess felt supremely relaxed, while also starting to feel pleasantly tense. Underneath her pristine white nightgown, Zelda could feel her pussy beginning to tingle and her cock slowly hardening.

Princess Zelda closed her eyes and sang softly, determined to focus on Impa brushing her hair and not imagining all the other things she knew Impa could do with her hands.

"That's a nice song," Impa remarked.

Zelda stopped, startled. Impa usually didn't say anything unless it was really important and the Princess didn't quite know what to do with her bodyguard handing out a casual compliment.

"Thank you," she said.

"Nearly done," Impa said, suddenly all business again.

"Would you like me to sing for you?" Zelda asked.

The hairbrush paused for a moment and Zelda could see Impa's hesitation reflected in the mirror.

"If it pleases Your Highness."

"I see," said Zelda.

"There. Done."

Impa put aside the hairbrush. Zelda rose from her chair and turned around. Impa's eyes flitted down Zelda's body, to her visibly bulging crotch, then back to her face.

"Help me dress."

Without saying another word, Impa quietly took hold of the Princess' nightgown and pulled it up and off her body, revealing her slender curves, her modest breasts, her nearly erect cock. Zelda hadn't bothered wearing underwear to bed in a long time.

Impa left Zelda standing stark naked for a moment while she took the time to carefully fold up the Princess' gown and put it away. By the time she was done, she'd composed herself enough to give Zelda a sincere smile that made her stiffening dick twitch.

Impa knelt before her nude Princess. Once upon a time, one of them might have made some idle remark about something would need to be done about her erection because it wouldn't do to walk around in a bulging dress. But that feeble excuse hadn't been necessary for a while now. Besides, it wasn't as if the truth of Princess Zelda's body was a secret or anything.

With the same professional gentleness with which she'd brushed her hair, Impa ran a couple of fingers along Zelda's semi-soft shaft. The Princess inhaled carefully, warm arousal rising in her naked body. She put her hands behind her on the dressing table to steady herself while Impa's careful caresses teased her into hardness.

After a few moments, Impa wrapped her fingers around Zelda's growing erection, her hand impossibly soft for someone so used to handling weapons. She began stroking the Princess' pale member up and down, until it was hot and hard in her hand.

Princess Zelda whimpered with arousal when Impa, without her stroking faltering for even a moment, brushed against her moist folds with the fingertips of her free hand. Zelda felt herself rapidly getting hotter while Impa's hands went up and down and round and round.

Zelda moaned, leaned back against her dressing table and lewdly thrust her hips towards Impa. Having her cock and pussy stimulated at the exact same time was a rare treat. Impa had to really concentrate on what she was doing, to make sure didn't abruptly stop when her hands became confused.

The Princess squealed with lustful delight when she felt two of Impa's fingers slowly push into her wet pussy. Her whole body shivered with pleasure. Impa's right hand rose and fell along her thick, hard cock, while two fingers of her left hand explored her inner walls brushing against every sensitive little inch.

"Impa," Zelda gasped. "Oh, my Impa."

Now Impa did pause. It was less than a fraction of a second, but the brief silence rang through Zelda's body and, in that one instance, the Princess was overwhelmed with sadness. But that feeling was quickly burnt away by the pleasured fire as Impa resumed, stroking and fingering her harder than she had before.

Zelda moaned loudly while Impa worked her naked body hard. She was barely aware of her servant's hands, felt only the mixed pleasures of her cock and pussy dance within her. She let herself sink into a haze of lust, her pale hips grinding in confusion, at times trying to thrust forward to fuck Impa's hand, then pistoning up and down to fuck her fingers. Impa wasn't bothered by the Princess' bestial instincts, stroking and thrusting as she had before without letting Zelda's writhing body put her off her pace even once.

Groaning, her whole body burning with beautiful lust, Princess Zelda felt a hard core of pleasure forming in her crotch and knew that, soon, it would explode. She fought against it, tried to keep it contained, all to experience the pleasure of Impa's hand just that much longer. She hated that feeling. She wanted to stand here forever, be pleasured by her kneeling Impa until the end of time. But of course, it was because Impa pleasured her so skilfully that this couldn't last forever.

Princess Zelda moaned loudly, her whole shaking when she came. Her climax tore through her shivering body, her wet pussy drenching Impa's fingers, her throbbing cock delivering its seed on Impa's face. Zelda forced herself to look down while she came, to watch herself paint her pleasure all over Impa's dark skin and white hair.

Impa apparently ignored the cum that landed all over her face and into her hair and kept stroking Zelda's climaxing cock. Or perhaps she didn't. She pulled her fingers out of the Princess' shivering pussy so she could jack her off with both hands, aiming Zelda's shaft directly at her face so as to catch every drop of cum she could, the look in her eyes one of almost religious ecstasy.

Zelda wanted to tell her she loved her. Her heart almost burst the unspoken words. But even with her orgasm clouding her thoughts, she somehow knew it wasn't wise. So she stood, shaking and moaning, and watching Impa milk every last drop of her seed from her pulsating shaft.

Impa sighed contently when Zelda, now panting heavily, finally finished coming. She let her hand slowly stroke the Princess' still rigid member up and down a few times, teasing just a few more globs of cum from her purple tip which ran down her shaft and Impa's fingers.

"We should clean this, I think," Impa said, somehow managing to pretend that the few strands of cum along Zelda's sweaty cock were far messier than her own semen-coated face.

Princess Zelda didn't have the breath or inclination to argue and soon found herself moaning with heartfelt delight when she felt Impa's lips close around her hardness and felt her warmth wrap around her dick.

Impa sucked her off with the same professionalism she'd shown before. Her head bobbed back and forth along Zelda's hard shaft, her tongue curling and dancing around her. Zelda mewed pitifully while Impa dutifully sucked and lapped at her. She'd only just come, the fire in her body hardly extinguished, her skin humming with bliss. She was still sensitive. Too sensitive. And Impa's lips were such a joy.

Princess Zelda looked down at Impa working her cock. As Impa moved back and forth, globs of cum were shaken loose and dropped down onto her clothes or the floor. Even with Impa's tongue slithering along her hard length, Zelda somehow felt cheated. She wanted... needed... to taste her own semen on Impa's skin. To kiss her and lick her, to drag her tongue through the cummy mess she herself had made of her loyal bodyguard's face until Impa, too, was clean. And then to keep kissing and licking her.

Zelda tried to cling to that anger, but couldn't. Impa made it impossible. Every little spark of righteous anger soon became lost in the roaring fire of her pleasure. But though the feeling fled from her lustful heart, the memory settled in her mind together with the vague shape of what might have been a plan.

The Princess allowed herself to enjoy Impa's eager mouth and before long she was moaning without restraint. Having let go of her troubles, for now, she could dedicate all her senses to the way Impa's lips slid back and forth along her thick shaft or how her tongue glided along her hard flesh. Pleasure filled square inch of her body and hummed along her skin, igniting the barely-faded embers of her orgasm.

Zelda laughed when she came again, pussy juices trickling down her leg, her cock once again throbbing and twitching as it delivered her seed to Impa. Impa resolutely let her mouth slid down the full length of the Princess' coming cock in an apparently effort not to waste a single drop of her semen. Laughter constantly bubbled up from Zelda's lungs even as her body quaked with pleasure and she sent her cum deep down Impa's yearning throat.

Princess Zelda's second orgasm wasn't as powerful or as long-lasting as her first, but in a way it was a lot more satisfying. It was impossible to say if Impa really did drink down all of her seed of if some of her cum spilled out from between her lips to join the glorious mess on her face, but Zelda was pretty sure Impa had swallowed every last drop of her whitish semen.

By the time Princess Zelda pulled out of Impa mouth, her pale cock was already going soft. A mixture of saliva, semen and sweat briefly formed a strand connecting the tip of Zelda's cock to Impa's lip before it snapped, splattering her white onto her bodyguard's blue clothes.

Impa stood up.

"There. That should do it."

Princess Zelda took the woman's arm and made sure to look her in the eyes.

"Thank you, Impa."

The Sheikah looked away. "I was simply doing my duty."

"No, you weren't," Zelda said softly.

"I should go bathe," Impa said, shaking herself free. "It wouldn't do for Your Highness' bodyguard to be this filthy."

Princess Zelda almost offered to clean Impa with her own tongue after all. Instead, she said nothing and quietly let her go.

When the door to the royal bedroom clicked shut behind Impa, Princess Zelda strode towards her impressive wardrobe. She flung it open, reached past her many dresses, and slid aside the fake wall to reveal the not-very-hidden compartment.

She smiled.

It was true. Impa was Princess Zelda's sworn bodyguard. But she was also the leader... no, make that the Mistress of the Sheikah tribe.

Zelda chanted a simple little magical incantation and her eyes turned red.


End file.
